


witnessing incredible things

by hanorganaas



Series: The One that Ignored "The Thing" That happened on TFA [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Humorous Ending, Poe and FInn are Cinnamon Rolls, Post-Canon Fix-It, Schmoop, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe catch a glimpse of Han and Leia snuggling in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	witnessing incredible things

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompted: 35. Eternal + 44. Puppy Love
> 
> [ Part of my fuck what happened in Canon Series ]

“Look at this,” Poe whispered to Finn his finger gesturing him to come here. 

Poe had been showing him around the base since he woke up from his coma. It kept him distracted from worrying where Rey was or what he was doing. The pilot was showing Finn some incredible and cool things, so it did work. Yet the bright smile on Poe’s face told him it was something worth looking at, more than the cool gizmos and weapons

Finn walked over to his side in what looked like a slightly opened door and was immediately greeted by a pleasant sight. 

It was Han Solo and General Organa in what looked like her living quarters. Both of them were fast asleep as if the chaos of the first order did not exist. There was something warm in the pit of his belly looking at this. 

The general looked pretty comfortable. Her small body pressed close into Han’s side. Her head was on his shoulder nose close to his neck as if his scent was intoxicating. Hand rested flat on his chest, feeling his heartbeat reminding her he was still here he was still alive.

Han was a 360 turn from the rough guy him and Rey met on the Falcon. Not gruff but soft. He had both his arms around Leia in a protective motion. His chin resting on the top of the crown of her head. What Finn noticed the most was the large smile that graced his lips. He could feel the love Han had for this women. Intense and stronger than burning suns and stars as if she was a part of him.

Finn thought about his own budding relationship with Rey. They just met each other, but he couldn’t help but wonder if one day they would reach this state. Would they grow old together? Would they have moments like this? Mornings where they snuggled up and embrace each other?

“Father used to tell me stories on base,” Poe whispered a smile grazing his lips. “These two were willing to die for one another. And no matter how much they fought…they would always wind up back in each other arms as if it never happened. He was right you could feel the wamth they radiate.” He paused to turn to Finn with a smile on his face. “Not even a odd looking lightsaber could tell him apart.” 

“Poetic,” Finn whispered back.

Han suddenly shifted in his sleep. Both Finn and Poe on unison stood up straight.

“You know being a pilot you get sharp eyes and sharp hearing..” Han mumbled softly yawning, “I could see you lazer brains standing there, take a hologram…it will last” He paused to yawn again. “longer”

“Oh Kriff RUN!” Poe whispered. 

Even as he grabbed Finn by the arm and sprinted with him down the hallway…the beautiful image of husband and wife sleeping in the morning, burned beautifully in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
